Tokio Dies
by Pechan
Summary: The title says it all. but the story has been put under a brief hiatus (i spell that right?) since i got two reviews saying no more dying Tokio. so, i'll give it a rest for now. well, if enough people don't care, i'll end up letting her die.
1. Default Chapter

**_**Pechan wants to state that this may be her last story in a looooooong time, since things like school get in her way. School blows big time. Anyways, I hope you get what I'm feeling at here, so I disclaim all rights to Rurouni Kenshin._**

****

**_--Here's my Author's note. Originally, this was going to be the last Saito/Tokio fic ever. But then I thought, what if I get some crazy ideas about them I wanna write? So that was botched. Secondly, this chapter was much longer. It went over how everything went in Tokio's life till now. Well, THAT took forever. So, to make things short, this is the Tokio that I'VE created. This story ends the Tokio I've made. So, if there are people in there like Ryu or Rei, you'll just have to read about them in my other ones because I'm too damn lazy to recap for now. _**

****

****

**_~~Die~~_**

Tokio Fujita, or Tokio Saito, was enjoying a day with Kaoru Himura and her little son, Shinta. Shinta was a good three years old, and was learning some words. He picked up saying, "That it is," a lot from his father. Tokio squealed when she heard it the first time…….

Anyways, Kaoru cradled the little Shinta in her arms, and was gossiping to Tokio about her first son, Kenji, and Tokio's daughter, Minami.

They had gotten married a year ago; two years of dating finally brought Kenji the courage to ask Hajime for Mina's hand in marriage. Hajime at first declined, but Mina begged and begged until he said yes an hour later. He could find no real reason why the boy wasn't fit for his daughter, other than being an idiot and that idiot's son. But that didn't seem to justify his cause.

The marriage was somewhat awkward, what with Sanosuke Sagara trying to pick a fight with Saito every time they were alone. 

"Have you heard from Mina, lately?" asked Kaoru, jiggling her baby up and down as Shinta gurgled very cutely.

"Last letter I got from her, Kaoru, was two months ago. Although, I wouldn't bother them too much. If I keep pestering how they're doin', I'll never have grandkids, ha ha haa!!"

Kaoru sweated, "Uhh, th-that's true!"

Tokio clasped her hands behind her back, "Grandkids, boy do I feel old!! I never felt in need of a cane more in my life. Lookit, I think I'm getting wrinkles just thinking about it!"

Kaoru giggled, "Tokio, don't worry about things like that. They're just little things."

"Oh yeah? Your gray hair is just a little thing?"

Kaoru gasped, clutching her locks, "Gray h-hair?!! SERIOUSLY?!!"

"Nope. Just showin' you'd act the same as me."

Kaoru nearly fell, but she had to hold her baby, "Tokio, you're mean!! I almost had a heart attack!!"

"Vanity isn't everything, Kaoru," she giggled, "How about you? You hear anything from Kenji?"

She smiled. "He wrote last week. He said they already bought a house near Nagasaki. Not as big as Mina was used to, but she was thrilled to start her own life, he says in the letter."

Tokio sighed, looking at the sky, "Wow. My little girl is already legally independent." she sighed again, "Now if only my son were the same….."

Ryu was Mina's twin. "Ah, how is Ryu?"

"He's still living single in those one room apartment thingies. I wish he'd get married soon."

"Aww, Ryu doesn't have luck in that criteria, does he?"

Tokio giggled, "Yeah, I thought so too. But I never saw him even make a move. What a stiff!! He's too busy working."

"Working as what?"

"He builds houses. He earns a good forty ryo for every house he builds. Ten ryo for every one he fixes."

"Seriously? He's a builder?"

"I know. Where did that come from? But it pays well, so I'm not complaining."

Shinta started to cry, and his face turned red with his wails. Kaoru sighed, "Ohh, what's wrong, Shinta? I already fed you and changed you, what else do you want?"

Tokio giggled, "Here, give 'em to me. Maybe I can get him quiet."

The two women walked alongside the gates of Kyoto, a shortcut to their friend Megumi's house. Megumi invited them over for tanuki udon, and Megumi was too good of a cook to pass up. 

Tokio picked up the bawling Shinta, and rocked him, "Aww, there there, baby!! Tokio's here to comfort you!!" and Tokio started to sing a lullaby. 

Kaoru sighed, "You make me look like a bad parent, Tokio."

Tokio softly giggled, touching Shinta's nose, "Really? I was just about to say the same to you."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you have a kid after your son turns seventeen?! That's amazing!! Kenshin's got a little mojo left in him, eh? Well, Hajime won't give me another. He said the twins were more than enough."

Kaoru fell over, "Tokio, you shouldn't say such embarrassing things like that!! It's not like me and Kenshin do it every chance we get!!"

Kaoru blushed at hearing the words come out of her mouth. Tokio was surprised too, blinking a few times before she stated, "I never said you guys were sex maniacs, I just said it was amazing how Kenshin would still want a kid."

Kaoru got up, wiping the dust off her kimono, "It's not like we planned it, Tokio. Things just happened."

"Ah, say no more. I wish things would just happen with me and Hajime again. But after seeing you with little Shinta here," she giggled, rubbing her cheek on his, "What can I say? I love babies. I hope I get some grand kids so I can pamper them and have them like me more than their own parents like my grandma did. HAH!!"

The two giggled, when suddenly a man stepped into their path. Tokio frowned at him, smelling something odd about him. Kaoru looked up, "What is it, Tokio?"

There was silence, and Kaoru looked at the man who was blocking their way. Shinta sucked on his fist, staring at the scene with innocent, brown eyes. Tokio frowned; her lips becoming a red line. 

The man was dressed in a brown kimono, and yellow happi coat. He had a wild beard and frizzy hair, with white streak zigzagging in and out to define his age. He looked somewhat deranged, and he reeked of sake. He grinned yellow teeth at them, "Hey."

Tokio frowned deeper, "Hey, yourself. You're in our way, so move it."

Kaoru tugged Tokio's shoulder, and looked up at her. (Tokio was rather tall, about Megumi's height) "Tokio, who is this man?"

"Hell if I know. But I don't like his face."

He laughed, "Don't like my face, huh? Well, I like yours, Tokio."

She furrowed her brows, "Who are you?"

The man took a staggering step, and stopped when Tokio tensed her legs. He giggled, his shoulders shaking, "Aww, come on!! I just want a little fun!!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't take kindly to strangers. Especially when they're concealing a saber."

Kaoru gasped, "He's hiding a saber?"

The man stood straighter, and slowly grinned. He drew out a long saber hidden within his happi coat, "Got it as a souvenir. Twelve cops tried to stop me, but I killed 'em. The leader had a saber. Pretty, isn't it?" He let the light glint off it, as he rotated it in the sun, "So pretty, the way the sun catches in it………."

Tokio turned on her heel, and grabbed Kaoru's hand, "C'mon, let's go some other way to Megumi's."

Kaoru nodded, and looked at her, whispering, "What if he follows us?"

"Then let him follow us to the police station," she said loudly, "Where I'm going to report this."

"Aww, come on!! You don't gotta do that!! I just thought you were pretty!!" he protested.

"Good. Tell that to the cops when you brandished a sword to us."

He chuckled, "You're mean, Tokio. You're always mean. Meany, that's what you are. You and that bastard HUSBAND!!" he finally screamed at the end, stamping his foot. 

Tokio widened her eyes, as he grinned, "Yeah, I know you Tokio. My pretty Tokio, thinking she can't see me when she hides under the wolves' clothing… she thinks I can see her pretty face. She thinks I don't know. That I can't know………"

She growled, and turned her head, "Who are you?"

"Your husband took away everything from me, in the Revolution. I'm gonna take everything back."

She frowned, "You mean when there were-"

"Yep, Shinsengumi. I used to be part of the Shinsengumi myself. Swell crowd. Till they think you're backstabbing them." He grew somber, "When they think that, then everything goes bye bye. Gone."

She frowned, listening to him babble.

"The Shinsengumi thought I had double crossed them, as I accidentally killed one of my team mates. Not my fault, it was so dark. Too dark to see your own hands. So when I felt his hands on my arm, I had ta' strike. I didn't wanna die, they couldn't understand that. They understood I would die if my wife were taken-"

"Bullsh!t," spat Tokio, "The Shinsengumi don't attack women and children on purpose," she remembered the man that had killed her mother and sister were slain by the wolf she later married. "Only mongrel dogs attacked those weaker."

"Jinei knew. Jinei knew I loved her. Jinei took her, he think I'd commit seppuku. But he saw I had a daughter. So he was gonna do her in too, but I ran. Yep, ran all the way home with my sweet little Sakura."

Tokio bit her lip, eyes still glaring. Kaoru gulped, "Tokio, he's drunk, we have to go-"

"No no, wait, don't go!! Here's the best part of the story!! See, I went to the Imperialists for help!! But they didn't believe me. They thought I was Shinsengumi. A dog. They thought I was a dog, woof woof. So they cut my arm. I managed to roll out of the way, but I fell. I dropped her. Little Sakura, poor little Sakura, crying for her daddy as she got swept up in the river. Then you can't hear her anymore, but I sometimes do. When I listen closely, I can still hear her scream. It's very pretty."

Tokio had enough of this drunken fool. "Sorry for your loss, pal, but what do I gotta do with it?"

"Hmm? Oh, you. See, I lost my wife and daughter to the Shinsengumi and Imperialist. Now, look how lucky I am!! I get to have my revenge!! All I need is the wife of a Shinsengumi……….. and a daughter of an Imperialist. Well, little Shinta isn't a girl, but a baby's good enough for a trade," he added, pointing to Kaoru's child.

Kaoru gasped, "You wouldn't………."

He snickered, "I gotta give you guys credit. Your husbands, they're slippery, you know? All changing their names and whatnot. Eh, Fujita? Or Saito? Oh, what was your name again, pretty girl? Tokyo? Or was it…….. Mina?"

Tokio widened her eyes, her pupils shrinking. He laughed, cold peals of laughter slicing into her heart, "Mina? No, that's your daughter's name. Silly me. And I already killed her thinking it was you. My my, where has my mind been these past few decades, eh? Heh heh heh hehe.…"

Kaoru gasped, and held Tokio's arm, "Tokio!!"

Tokio said nothing, still glaring at him. Then she slowly stated, "You killed nothing. I smell no trace of blood on you. And my daughter doesn't even live anywhere near here."

"No. At Nagasaki, correct? Besides, I used poison. A lot less messy."

"………….. you're bluffing."

"Eh?"

"I said you're bluffing, and if you threaten my family again, you fat sh!t, I'm gonna-"

"What? Gonna what? Call the cops? Or your husband? Will you let him kill me? That's what broke your heart in the first place, remember? Him murdering. Killing. Killing everyday Joes like you and me, causing their families to get f-cked up in the head over their loss. Like me!!"

She held Shinta a little tighter, "Like you. I didn't turn out like you at all."

"Oh yeah, I forget. You married the bastard. Boy, what's it like? Sleeping with a man covered in your family's blood, eh Kobayashi?"

Kobayashi was Tokio's maiden name. 

Tokio was speechless, glaring poison. She gently held Shinta to the side for Kaoru, keeping her eyes locked on the fool, "Miss Kaoru, take Shinta and run."

"Huh?" asked Kaoru, scooping up Shinta. "Why? What are-"

"This fat@$$ wants to kill us. Go and get help."

Kaoru protested, "Tokio, I can't leave-"

"What help will you be?! You don't even have your wooden sword!!"

Kaoru bit her lip. Tokio's words stung. She gasped, "Tokio, I can't leave you here to die!!"

"I won't die. I still gotta welcome my husband home, alright? I got soba on the stove, and he'll be very angry if I don't finish it. Don't worry about me."

The man laughed, "Soba!! I forgot!! It was his favorite meal. He likes it as much as smoking. And killing. Hey, he should quit. It's a nasty habit. That was the reason Ryu was born sickly, correct? He had a coughing problem. Nice choice, letting him live. I get to kill him now, too."

Kaoru gasped, hearing all this information from this man. He knew Tokio and her life. Not only that, he knew Ryu, and Mina, and even hinted to knowing all about Saito. Tokio's bottom lip trembled, and she shouted, "SHUT UP!! Who the HELL are you, anyways?"

The man laughed, and lifted his eyes to her. They were green, with silver flecks glinting in them. "You can call me Satoru."

Tokio frowned, "Very funny, calling yourself by my dad's name. You did your homework. Any other last words?" Tokio asked, planting her feet for a stance.

"I can't tell you my real name. I don't want you to hate me. After all, I don't hate you. You're pretty."

And with that, he charged. Tokio grit her teeth, crouched low, and snapped her foot up, kicking his face. He spun back, and clutched his nose. Tokio landed, and formed fists with her hands. "Kaoru!! What are you waiting for?!! MOVE IT!!!"

Kaoru backed off, "I'll be right back, Tokio, I swear!!"

Suddenly, the man growled, snapping his head up, "No, she STAYS!!"

And he threw his saber like a spear, and Kaoru screamed, dodging it, but the blade sliced her right calf and Kaoru fell. She screamed, and she turned herself to land on her back, holding her son above her so that he would not fall on the ground. The saber stuck itself into the ground, and Kaoru had an openly bleeding gash.

The baby wailed after his mother fell.

Tokio gasped, then glared at the drunken bastard, "@$$HOLE!! ed, then glared at the drunken bastard, "e her, so that he would not fall ont eh ground.

l. She screamed, as she turne

Kaoru clenched her teeth, fighting back tears, and shouted, "Tokio!!"

Tokio dodged his attack, and rolled away. His saber was beyond reach, but he had another weapon. A rusted dagger, somewhat chipped a lot. His crinkled hair floated in the wind, as he stood between Tokio and Kaoru. Suddenly, he cracked a grin. "Kill the baby of the Imperialist or the whore of the wolf." He tossed his knife up, and caught it laughing, "Unfair, but it'll be easier to get the baby out of the way."

Kaoru screamed, hugging Shinta, "NO!!"

Tokio growled and tackled the man, hooking her legs around his knees, causing him to topple and fall face first in the ground. The dirt spattered red with his bleeding nose, and Tokio held his wrists apart, yelling to Kaoru, "Kaoru, you gotta go get help!! I know it hurts, but you have to-!"

"NO!! THE GODS HAVE SPOKEN, MY FAMILY MUST BE AVENGED!!" he screamed.

"What god would that be? The god of sake, you drunken sh!t-"

CRACK!!!

He had pulled his wrist back, and swung behind him where Tokio had pinned him on his back. His knuckles struck the bridge of her nose, and Tokio fell backwards. No one had ever struck her that hard before.  She wiped the blood off her nose, as he rose. He grabbed his dagger, pointing it at her, "I want to kill you last. I love your face. I want to see it last."

The lunatic's eyes were shaking, far beyond reasoning. Tokio frowned, "There's no way I'll let you hurt Kaoru or her baby."

Kaoru painstakingly rose, whimpering. Her right leg trembled, and she held Shinta close. Shinta wailed, his face slightly dirty. Kaoru sniffed, holding back her tears, and backed away to get the help Tokio was asking for.

But the bastard once again turned for her. He ran to her, and grabbed her long ponytail, yanking her back. She shrieked as he yanked her into his arms, and he wrapped his fingers around Shinta's little neck…….

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Kaoru screamed.

"Get your filthy hands OFF HER!!" screamed Tokio from behind them.

SPLCH!!

"NnnGGAAAAAAAHHH!!" screamed the man.

Tokio had come from behind him, and sunk her hairpin into the base of his neck. He dropped the baby and fell back, thudding against the floor.

Kaoru gasped, shocked at everything that was happening. Tokio ducked, and caught Shinta, before his little body hit the ground. The man whimpered, clutching his neck, where Tokio's ebony hairpin was stuck. Her bun was askew, and several strands escaped and clung to her terribly damp skin. A stream of blood came from her nose, trailing to her chin, where it dripped. Her eyes were full of worry, as she helped up Kaoru, "Kaoru, are you okay?"

Kaoru trembled, and reached for Shinta, "Shinta!! Is he?"

"He's okay," said Tokio sighed. She tried to smile, but her face failed her, "He's alright."

Kaoru limped, holding her son close to her heart, "My God, I can't believe…. that this happened."

Tokio patted Kaoru's arm, and whispered, "Go. He's still conscious."

"And leave you here with him?" Kaoru gasped.

Tokio frowned, "Kaoru, please, one of us has to watch him. You need to get Shinta out of here, before he does a crazy stunt like that again. And get help. Get Kenshin. Sano. Ryu, my husband, ANYBODY!!"

She gave Kaoru a quick shove, "Just HURRY!!!"

Kaoru nodded, biting her lip, "I'll be right back!!" and took off. She ran with a limp, and it sent off a painful pang with every step. But she had to run. Tokio was depending on her.

"N-No.. she…………….. she took my baby….." mumbled the crazed idiot in despair.

Tokio frowned, in disgust, at him. He was on the floor, one arm outstretched to where Kaoru was running, "She took my baby girl……… my baby's going away………"

"Shut up," she said, plucking out her other hairpin, "Unless you want another one of these."

He sniffed, wiping away tears, and sat up. "Ah………… our daughter is gone. But, at least we still have each other, my love."

Tokio frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

But he was crazy. His green eyes flicked to her, and he smiled. "You are so beautiful…. I always wanted you to know that. Before the Shinsengumi came for you. My sweet Rin, you were my only love……….."

Tokio folded her arms, listing to his ranting, "Thanks, I guess."

He laughed, "Ah, I am sorry. You look like her, Tokio. I suppose that's what drove me crazy. You looked like her. Like my wife. My sweet treasure. I killed for her. Just like your husband kills for you."

Tokio snarled, "You know nothing of my husband."

"You're right, I only knew he was a manslayer. That's enough reason to hate him. And here you are, marrying him. I thought you were the one crying when he spilt your father's blood."

"You were there?" asked Tokio, here eyes widening. 

"I'm everywhere, my lovely. I'm always with you. I never left you. Like I promised when we exchanged our wedding vows. Remember?"

Great. He thought she was his wife again. But Tokio noticed his eyes were only half crazy. Because they weren't rolling everywhere. They were concentrating on her. On her body. Watching her every move. He smiled, "I am going to miss you. I can't wait to see my daughter again. But the lady took her-"

"For the last time, you crazy sh!t, that wasn't your daughter!! You're so damn drunk, you're just hallucinating!! Now shut up!!"

"Don't yell at me, love!! You know I hate it when you-"

"I am NOT your love!!"

He rose, and wobbled, dizzy from the blood loss. Tokio took a step back, and he laughed again, "Ah, I am sorry, Tokio. But you look so much like her. Here I was, thinking I'd see her again………. oh, you are SO pretty, you know that?"

To her horror, Tokio watched him pull out a revolver from his happi coat.

** Dammit. **

~Meanwhile~

Kaoru caused a scene, as she ran into town. Her gash split and seamed as she ran, causing her bleeding to worsen. Several old ladies sat outside their houses, and gasped.

"The poor child!! What happened?"

Kaoru gasped, and ran to them, "Please, where are the police?! You have to help me, my friend is in danger!!"

The old woman looked her up and down, "My goodness, you're bleeding terribly!!"

Kaoru felt tears, and sobbed, "Please!! Y-You have to help me!!"

A man came by her, "Lady, what happened? Who did this?"

"What happened to her-" started another.

"-she got attacked by who-"

"-God, her leg-"

"-much bleeding!! Too much-"

Kaoru panted. There was a crowd forming around. Oh, how was this helping?!!

"Hey hey HEY!! What the hell's goin' on here?!" demanded a raucous voice. 

Kaoru lifted her head, and gasped, finding Chou the Sword Hunter parting the crowd. He shouted, "Everyone step aside, what's goin' on-" he stopped, and glanced down at Kaoru. He smirked, "Well hello, little lady. Hit n' run, Miss Himura?"

Kaoru sniffed, and grabbed his arm. This surprised Chou. But Kaoru was desperate, "Please, you have to help me!! Tokio's being attacked!!"

Chou frowned, "That's the police's job, an' it's my day off, lady-"

"PLEASE, HELP ME!!" she sobbed, and grabbed his arm tighter, her knuckles turning white, "SHE'S GONNA DIE!!"

Chou opened both his eyes, "Well, sh!t………

~Back to Tokio~

Tokio circled around him, as he circled her. She had her hands up, "Listen to me, you don't wanna do this!!"

"I'm pretty sure I do," he taunted. He pointed the barrel to her, "I can just see it. Your head exploding, in such a beautiful spray of crimson. It'll match your scarlet lips." He grinned, "God, you'll be so beautiful……"

Tokio bit her lip and charged at him. He raised the gun, but she sidestepped, and punched his face. He jolted back, and whipped her face with the pistol's nose. She flew back, and crashed into the tree. Her cheek had a large cut, and she wouldn't be surprised if it was pierced through. The man huffed, "I really want to see you again, Rin."

She widened her eyes, as he raised the barrel. 

BLAM!!

Tokio gasped, as a bullet tore through her left calf. She fell on one knee, gritting her teeth, and struggled to stand.

"Rin, please, don't make me hurt you…"

Tokio spat," GOD DAMN YOU!! I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!! SHE'S DEAD, YOU CRAZY SH!T!!!! JINEI F-CKIN' KILLED HER, IDIOT-"

BLAM!!

He shot her right arm, and it jolted back with a snap. Tokio gasped, her mouth hanging open in pure shock, eyes to the sky.

"You're wrong, Rin. The Shinsengumi took you away from me." He mumbled.

Tokio stood, her leg shaking, "I'll kill you, I f-cking swear-"

BLAM!!!

This bullet sunk into her right knee cap, and Tokio pitched forward, both legs useless. Her right arm shook, as she landed on all fours, trying to save face. She heard him mutter, "Can't have you run away. I can't lose you again, Rin. Or was it Tokio? Ah, both are too beautiful to remember…….."

The shock melted away, and a sharp sting panged through her body, and Tokio finally whimpered. This caused him to smile tenderly, "Ah, you are so cute. Here, have another, cutey."

BLAM!!

"And another."

BLAM!!

Two shots; one pierced her pelvis. The other her left shoulder. Tokio tasted copper, and spat it out, surprised to see her own blood spatter on the floor. Her eyes trembled, as she grew dizzy.

She heard the hammerlock click one last time, and she looked up at him, with no more anger. Only fear.

"I loved you, Rin. I wanted to tell you before the Shinsengumi came. I never meant for them to hurt you. My love………"

Tokio held her breath, as the barrel pointed at her. But she didn't see that. she felt a tear slide down her cheek, as she imagined her husband………

"Hajime………." she whimpered.

BLAM!!

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The bullet erupted from the barrel, and shot for Tokio's face. But suddenly a thin ribbon of dancing steel sliced through the bullet, causing the halves to graze above her right ear. It didn't go into her head, but skinned a patch above her ear. The ribbon curved gracefully, and slashed through the man who so desperately wanted to see his wife again. The silver ribbon whipped back, as Chou caught it between his two fingers. The man's body fell in two, and slumped to the floor. Tokio weakly turned her face to Chou, and smiled, "H-Hey, cowboy.…" 

Suddenly, her body curled, and she coughed up blood. She bled profusely through her wounds, and the crimson pool spread wider and wider.

Kaoru finally caught up to Chou, and gasped, screaming, "TOKIO!!"

Chou opened both his eyes, his smirk gone. "Hey Tokio, you alright?!!"

Tokio tried to grin, but her stomach ached too much. Dumb question. Here she was bleeding to death…. and……… and………. damn, what was she gonna think? Her head felt itchy. Must be from that hanging piece of……….. owww, what was it called again?

**Damn, this sucks.**

Something like that. She felt gloved hands - Chou's? - hook gingerly under her body, and she was hoisted up. She could hear Kaoru whimpering, clutching her ankle, saying everything would be alright. Everything would be okay.

How can that be? Dinner wasn't even done, and Hajime was going to be home soon…….

Chou cursed, saying one of her veins erupted from the bullet. He must have been running fast, because it sure was a bumpy ride. She had her eyes closed, but there were annoying white dots dancing and……… oh, where was she again?

"You're gonna be fine, Tokio!!"

Who…………….? Who said that? Too noisy.

There was the rush of the town, sounds of carriages, people running, and too much noise. All too much. So her body did her a favor for now, and let her sink into the cold, silent dark. Passing out was very relaxing.


	2. Megumi's Burden

**Pechan disclaims all rights to Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
~Megumi's Burden~  
  
Tokio could feel her clothes being removed, on a bed. Not a futon. A bed. A hospital bed. She opened one of her eyes, "Hajime.......?"  
  
A woman with flowing black hair and tinted lips tight with worry glanced at her, "Don't worry Tokio, everything's going to be fine." The pretty woman tied her hair up under a kerchief, to keep her raven tresses from dragging in Tokio's wounds.  
  
Tokio didn't understand. Why is she here? She had to go home, had to fix Hajime his dinner......  
  
She lifted her arm to get up, and gasped. It hurt!!  
  
The woman quickly laid Tokio back down, "Tokio, don't move!! You'll only open your wounds wider-"  
  
"Megumi."  
  
Megumi gasped, as Tokio smiled.  
  
"You're Megumi. My husband think's you're a nice lady."  
  
Megumi gulped, and smiled, "That's nice, Tokio. Try to stay focused, don't slip out again, okay?"  
  
Tokio rolled her head to her shoulder. But it stung, so she rolled it the other way.  
  
Megumi sighed, and washed the bullet hole on Tokio's knee. It was shattered forever, but maybe she could stand again. Megumi bit her lips, and removed the bandages. And just as she feared, the bleeding didn't stop. She sighed, tossing away the soggy, red strips. Oh God, she wouldn't stop bleeding, just as that Chou idiot said.........  
  
Megumi had removed the bullets in her legs, but that cause the blood to flow more freely. That was a mistake. So, she didn't touch the other ones for now. Normal wounds didn't require extracting a bullet-  
  
Megumi sighed, mopping her face, "God, Tokio, why did you have to go play a hero? You should have ran with Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru.  
  
Tokio gasped, "Shinta. Did the baby.....?"  
  
"Yes, he's fine. And Kaoru's fine, she's at your house, waiting for your husband."  
  
Tokio smiled, eyes closed, "He won't like that. He said she brown noses. Heh heh, h-he doesn't like me hanging out with y-you guys-"  
  
Suddenly, she coughed again, blood bubbling from the corners of her mouth. Megumi gasped, "Tokio, please, don't talk or move, just rest!! Please, don't-"  
  
"But I gotta tell Kaoru not to go to my house-" she whispered.  
  
"Tokio, it's okay! Everything else will be taken care of. I promise."  
  
Tokio smiled, turning her face slowly to Megumi, and rested her fingers on her hand. "Thanks. I'm gonna hold you to that."  
  
Megumi gasped, feeling those fingers. They were already getting cold. Tokio's lips started to lose their color, and her skin was growing waxy. She was dying. Megumi breathed somewhat heavily. She was dying.  
  
Tokio was dying.  
  
Megumi had many patients, but she had saved them all. Of course, none had wounds as extreme as Tokio's. In all her years, this would be the first patient Megumi couldn't save. Figures, it would be one of her friends.  
  
Megumi once again covered her face with her hands. God, she was dying, and she couldn't do anything about it. But keep her warm.  
  
How terrible it felt, easing Tokio into a gentle death.  
  
And here Tokio was, thanking the doctor that couldn't even tell her that she was dying. Megumi wasn't strong enough. She wasn't. She might have before, but seeing Tokio's eyes............ so expectant on seeing her husband........  
  
Megumi finally sniffed, whispering, "Tokio..........."  
  
Tokio opened her eyes again, "Awwww, I'm sorry Megumi. I didn't mean to ruin you're bed. I bleed too much."  
  
Megumi couldn't take this. The bleeding above her ear had affected her brain. She seemed to lose some sense of reality.  
  
Of all the patients she couldn't save............  
  
Megumi dipped her head down, and as her vision blurred under the film of tears. She couldn't believe this. She could do nothing. Her vow, her oath to save lives. It was being broken. She couldn't save this one. All she could do was watch.  
  
Tokio's fingers once again lingered down, and patted Megumi's head. "There there, I'll clean it later."  
  
Megumi grabbed her hand, her fingers shaking.  
  
-You're dying. And all I can do is watch you.-  
  
~~ At the Fujita Residence ~~  
  
Hajime Saito stepped through the gates to his house. He removed the police hat, his guise for his earlier prey. He began to tug off his gloves, and stepped onto his porch, stepping out of his shoes. He slid open the door to his house, "Tadaima." and started to unbutton his jacket, when he stopped. He smelled blood. He walked quickly to where it was emanating, and slid open the door to the guest room.  
  
That Himura woman was sitting there, nervously looking at him. He narrowed his eyes, "Lost?"  
  
She gulped, "Saito, you need to come with me. I have to tell you something."  
  
"I'll have to decline, Miss Himura. I have a wife, and she might get jealous," he smirked.  
  
She sighed, "Saito, please, you have to come with me. It's about Tokio."  
  
He smirked, unbuttoning his jacket's top button, "Yes, where is she? She's usually feeding me right about now."  
  
She bit her lip, closing her eyes, and clasping her hands, "You take her for granted."  
  
"I suppose I do. Why, does it upset you?" he asked, turning away, and removing his jacket.  
  
She followed him into the hall, "Look, I'm only going to say this once. There's been an accident, and she's in the hospital."  
  
Saito stopped, and turned to Kaoru. She gulped again, and her bottom lip trembled. This was not typical of her, he knew. Though the woman was whiny and he couldn't stand her most of the time, she was not one for crying without good reason. She usually did it, when someone she loved was in grave danger.  
  
He narrowed his eyes to her kimono. It was browning, the blood drying on it, and her bandages could be seen through the tear. "What happened?"  
  
Kaoru brought her fingers to her lips, and whispered, "Tokio was protecting me. And then she-"  
  
"Protected? From what?"  
  
"A man, some guy, he was crazy, he was ranting, a-and he attacked us-"  
  
"Attacked. Attacked how?"  
  
"He, he cut me, Tokio fended him off, she told me to run, and take Sh- Shinta, I ran, I-"  
  
Now he fully faced her, "How did Tokio get hurt?"  
  
"She......," Kaoru glanced up at this wolf, who would have once torn her lover into shreds with his fangs, his Gatotsu. But upon meeting Tokio, befriending her, it was different for the Kenshingumi. He seemed to be a different man, even though he still slew men. And Kaoru thought she could tell him all the details, but seeing his face........ the face of one who does not yet understand the full awful truth..........  
  
Kaoru lowered her head, away from his cold amber eyes, and whispered, "........... he had a revolver."  
  
Saito stopped speaking, and was looking right at her. Kaoru shivered. His eyes, the pupils had shrunken. It was blatantly clear he was upset through his eyes, though his face didn't change. And he narrowed those wolf eyes again, "What hospital is she in, Himura?"  
  
Kaoru bit her lip, "With Megumi's, Chou-"  
  
"Chou?"  
  
"He brought her there, he saved her-"  
  
Saito quickly walked passed Kaoru, deciding he had heard enough, "Lock up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He opened the door, "You got yourself in here. Tokio must have given you a key. Lock up when you leave."  
  
Kaoru bit her lip, and ran after him, "Wait, I want to come!!"  
  
"You've done more than your share of help for today, Himura," he snapped, glancing at her.  
  
Kaoru stopped. His eyes........... they were accusing her.  
  
**How could he not? I was no help at all.....................** Kaoru sniffed, and rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
Saito kept his eyes on her, and shrugged into his jacket. He opened the gate, and said tightly, "It is not your fault. I speak out of turn. My apologies."  
  
He gently slammed the gate behind him; more out of hurrying rather than in anger. Kaoru was left in their house. Their silent, cold house, that she remembered laughing and giggling in with Tokio and Ryu just a few hours ago. She was looking at her hands, under the moonlight. Her vision blurred, and she dropped to her knees, sobbing. Chou said Tokio had no chance of living. When he said that, Kaoru slapped him. He didn't mean it as an insult, he explained. It was just the truth. Kaoru didn't want to believe him. She never wanted any of her friends to leave her. Tokio had been an odd one, being the wife of that man who pushed Kenshin over the edge once..........  
  
But Tokio was one of the kindest, most generous souls she ever met. A woman whose life was laden with sorrow, but pulled through with a grin and a new start. She even found comfort and warmth in the man who slew her father. And bore two, beautiful kids, whom everyone looks up to. A woman who was raped twice, who was mutilated in the most secret of places. One who trained to kill, and was too weak to kill. Did that necessarily make her weak? No. It made her even tougher, bearing another loss one right after the other.  
  
Ryu was born too quickly; the doctors said he had no chance. Tokio wouldn't have it. She explained to Kaoru, how can she put the death sentence on her son, whom she hadn't even met yet? It had taken a good four years for the red coughing to be clear of his lungs, and now Ryu was fine. Even better than fine. He held the same fighting spirit as his father. Minus the man slaying.  
  
That made Tokio happy. Seeing Ryu, devoid of guilt or sin. Ryu made Tokio imagine what Saito might have been like, if he didn't kill people.  
  
Tokio would later laugh, saying 'Silly me. My husband giving up killing people. Imagine that. Silly me.......'  
  
Kaoru sobbed into her hands. Tokio was never fine with her husband killing, but forgave him. When he'd come home, she'd forgive him, all his sins. Lifting his burden, she was the only one. In a way, Tokio was his angel. For no God can forgive a sinner, one who has taken so many. Saito didn't seem to mind, he was not religious. He had only followed one rule his whole life, and refused to believe otherwise. Tokio had taken it upon herself, by being by his side for the rest of his life. Giving some comfort.  
  
But she never really could completely forgive him. And when she had announced that, she declared herself a terrible wife. A wife should have loved her husband completely. Tokio had tried, and said she could not.  
  
Kaoru wiped her tears, looking at the moon. "Tokio, you loved him enough. More than enough. You gave him mercy where it shouldn't be allowed."  
  
She sniffed, and slumped back. "Please tell him that before you p-pass on.........." 


End file.
